lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Simba/Quotes
Return of the Roar "Everything the light touches is part of our kingdom. The Pride Lands. Ruling it is a big responsibility, Kiara. And someday, when you're Queen..." "Kion will grow up someday. I hope." "The Roar of the Elders is a great gift, Kion. It will make you the fiercest animal in the Pride Lands. But..." "Son, listen. The Lion Guard isn't a game you play with your friends. It's real. The Circle of Life, and your life, will depend on who's on your team. Please, Kion. There are plenty of good lions for the Guard. I need you to take your new responsibility seriously. Just as seriously as Kiara takes hers." "Yes. Kion is ready. It is time. Time for the Lion Guard." The Rise of Makuu "I am King. And as King, I know that all animals in the Pride Lands have their own customs. And they need to be respected." "Congratulations, Makuu. You have won the mashindano. You are now the leader of the crocodiles. You have very thick skin to fill." "Pua, you were a strong and wise leader for many years. And for that, you have my thanks." Can't Wait to be Queen "Yes. He helped the Pride Lands return to normal after Scar was defeated. Once the elephants returned, all the other animals followed. And the Circle of Life came back into balance. And now Aminifu has completed his part of the Circle of Life." "It's things like this that almost make me wish I wasn't king." "And Aminifu was a good friend. He deserves the best. Thanks, Nala. Okay, Zazu. Once more, from the top." "I knew Aminifu a long time. And now that he has completed his journey though the Circle of Life, I will remember him fondly." "Well, he had good on him, too." The Kupatana Celebration "Your dad is sounding good, Beshte." "Kion, today is Kupatana. And not just here in the Pride Lands. The spirit of Kupatana extends to all the animals in the Circle of Life. Even those in the Outlands." "Thank you all for joining us. We're here not just the blooming of the baobab flowers, but to celebrate our community. Our Kupatana. And to honor all of our roles in the Circle of Life." "You heard my son. Leave. Now." "You made a mistake, Kion. But you made it in the spirit of Kupatana. You gave strangers a chance to fit in. And tonight we saw Kupatana in action. All the animals of the Pride Lands standing together as one." The Mbali Fields Migration "I knew the herds were large this year. I didn't realize they'd outgrown their grazing grounds." "Kion. You see that patch of green, far out in the distance?" "Mbali Fields. That's where the zebras and gazelles can find their grass." "I'm certain they can. Because I'm sending the Lion Guard with them." "You'll have the rest of the Guard with you. But I know you, Kion. You can do whatever you put your mind to." Bunga and the King "Sometimes I think my greatest duty as King is upholding the Pride Lands' traditions. And one day, it will be your duty, Princess." "Of course I got mad. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to be trapped with you and your crazy ideas?" "So nice to finally hear myself think. Looks like I was right. This has to be the way out. But if this is the right way out, Bunga's going the wrong way. And annoying or not, he is Kion's best friend. And my subject. I can't let him stay lost down here." "That's King bro to you." "It was quite an adventure. Thank you for your patience, Ma Tembo. And I thank all of you, my friends. I know how important music is to elephants. And I'm deeply honored to be included in your tradition. But since I missed your only concert of the season, I'd like to share a song that means a great deal to my family. All my family." The Imaginary Okapi "Of course, Ajabu. You're welcome to stay in the Pride Lands." Too Many Termites "Let me guess. You're here to tell me there are too many termites in the Pride Lands." "I'm not surprised. They're very shy, they come out only at night, and pretty much keep to themselves. But they love termites. Even more than you do." "Well, they tend to roam around, but their favorite places to sleep are empty aardvark dens." "You roared at the aardwolves? Well, that explains the termites." "Kion, you made a mistake. We all do. But it's what you do to correct your mistakes that really counts." The Lost Gorillas "Their father is King Sokwe of the Mountain Gorillas. A long time ago, he and I made a peace treaty. Now, every wet season, he sends a message to let me know if he still agrees to the peace. Or not." "This is not good. I need you and the Lion Guard to take the boys back home and find out what King Sokwe's message is." "And let peace with the gorillas depend on them?" "And did you bring back King Sokwe's message?" "(CHUCKLES) Oh, King Sokwe. No one delivers a peace message like him." The Trail to Udugu "She's never found him that quickly before." "They do seem evenly matched." "Taking the Trail to Udugu is an important part of growing up in the royal family." "That was so exciting. Your first rescue with the King. I wonder what our next challenge will be. Well, let's go, Lion Guard." "Till the Pride Lands end..." "That's because you did it your way. Kion would be proud of you. And so am I." "Well, in a way, the Guard helped me find Udugu, too." "It is, especially for you two. And as Queen of the Pride Lands and leader of the Lion Guard, someday you will be responsible for all of this." Ono's Idol "We all know, Hadithi is a bird who never thinks of himself. Especially when an animal needs help. When a hero like Hadithi returns to the Pride Lands, it is important for us to mark the occasion. And this is why we'd like to honor you at Pride Rock with a Royal Mud Print ceremony." "The ceremonial nest? Hmm. I've never heard of that." "That's true. Birds do these things differently." "Animals of the Pride Lands, we are fortunate to have a great hero among us today. The legendary Hadithi. As you all know, Hadithi is a true hero. A brave bird, who always answers the call. When someone needs help, Hadithi never thinks of himself. He thinks of others, no matter what." "And once Hadithi presses his talon into the mud, we can all be reminded of his bravery. His strength. And his selflessness. The sacrifice a true hero always makes to help others. And there are few heroes as true as the one we have here. Hadithi!" The Savannah Summit "The crocodiles are a part of the Pride Lands, Kion, and Makuu is their leader." "Crocodiles have always been invited to the Savannah Summit." "Thank you, Zazu. And Kion? I still need you and the Guard to be on alert. In case the other animals aren't ready to accept Makuu." "Then find a way to fix it. I have to get back to Mizimu Grove and salvage what I can of the summit." "Nice work, Kion. You saved the summit." The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar "I know it's frustrating, Kion. But leading the elephants is Ma Tembo's responsibility. There's not a whole lot we can do. Elephants are the ones with the ability to find water. Not lions." "Yes. And I'm very proud of how much you've grown as the leader of the Lion Guard." "Finding the new water source is Ma Tembo's responsibility. But even if you can't find the water yourself, it might be a good experience for you to learn to work with Ma Tembo." "It's a great honor to be chosen as the next knowledge keeper for the Pride Lands. But as Royal Mjuzi, you are always welcome at Pride Rock." "Yes. And the sooner they learn how to work together, the better." Let Sleeping Crocs Lie "Makuu? I thought you said you wanted to settle this peacefully." "Makuu, wait. We are very close to a solution. Let the Lion Guard handle this." "Yes. And together we have found a watering hole that you can have for your own." "Very well...Kiburi. You and your followers are banished from the Pride Lands. Leave now, and never come back." "So, Makuu, is this the new "crocodile way?" Rafiki's New Neighbors "As you all know, it is the duty of every Royal Mjuzi to keep the history of the Pride Lands alive. Today Makini will take yet another step in that role." The Ukumbusho Tradition "Ma Tembo, I am looking forward to this evening's celebration. I'll be interested to see if the "Ukumbusho" is as beautiful as I've heard." "Ma Tembo?" "Ma Tembo. Are you all right?" "Then why not think of it as starting anew tradition?" Category:Quotes